A wireless access point (AP) is a device that “connects” wireless devices together to create a wireless network. The wireless devices, also known as “client devices”, communicate with each other or with other networks through the AP.
A client device may, or may not, be battery-powered. For example, a client device, such as a wireless-enabled laptop, a wireless-enabled cellphone, a wireless-enabled personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like, may sometimes be battery-powered, and at other times may receive power from an external source, such as a power outlet. Other client devices, such as a desktop computer, may receive power from an external source, such as a power outlet, and may not have the option to be battery-powered.
It may be beneficial to enhance the battery lifetime of battery-powered client devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.